


Moving Day

by mizface



Series: Rising Sun [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Ray helps Fraser move out of the Consulate.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



> Just a little slice of life that doesn't fit the timeline of the next (in progress) fic. This takes place not long after the end of Rising Sun.
> 
> Posting today in honor of being in the same room as my fabulous co-creator of this 'verse, Hazelwho

“You know, Ray, you really didn't need to do this.”

“Sure I did,” Ray replied easily as he drove. “What kind of landlord would I be if I didn't help my new tenant move into his place?”

“A typical one, I believe.”

“Okay, then what kind of friend would I be?” he countered with an easy smile. “Plus, it gives me an excuse to take the Goat out for a drive.”

“It is a beautiful car,” Fraser said.

“You bet your ass she is. I make sure she's taken care of, even if I don't drive her as often as I should.” He patted the dashboard. “This car and I have had some adventures. She's never let me down.”

“I'd like to hear about them sometime.”

“That can probably be arranged. But now's not the time because we have arrived,” Ray said as he pulled the car up to the curb. “Let's go grab your things and get them back to your place. Then you can see what you still need.”

They hadn't stepped ten feet into the Consulate before a slightly crazed-looking constable greeted them. This had to be Turnbull. Fraser talked about the guy a lot; Ray wondered if he'd live up to the zany hype. Turnbull saluted Fraser, despite their equal rank, then grabbed Ray's hand, shaking it firmly, if a bit wildly.

“So good to meet you, Ray! I've heard so much about you!” he said with a wide grin. Ray shot a glance at Fraser, who was looking at Constable Turnbull with a slightly perplexed expression. Turnbull must have noticed it too – he shifted his focus to Fraser as he went on. “You're in excellent hands, but I suppose you know more about that than I do.”

Ray watched as Fraser honest-to-gods blushed at that (a thing he'd told Ray he was incapable of. Ray delighted in proving that wrong), and decided that anyone who could get a reaction like that out of Fraser was somebody he liked. Didn't mean he was going to keep shaking the guy's hand, however. He freed himself from Turnbull's grip, the other man ducking his head and blushing himself when he realized he hadn't let go.

“Sorry, sorry, not trying to infringe on your territory, Constable. Not that you're territory, Ray! Of course not. No indeed you are not. But I am so very glad Fraser's moving into your building.” He leaned in, whispering (though loudly enough that Ray was sure Fraser could hear him clearly, so Ray wasn't really sure why he bothered), “It was getting a bit tense here, you see. That whole territory thing. Not you. Because as we've established, you aren't territory. But the Inspector, well she's-”

“She's what?” came a voice from the hallway behind Turnbull. He froze for a moment, blinking, then straightened and shifted to smile at the woman approaching them. Ray could see Fraser stand a little taller too. “Don't you have a desk to be manning, Constable?”

“I do, yes, and yes, we'll be getting a call for you in a few minutes, plus that package you ordered is three blocks away, so I should be at my desk to sign for it. I'll just go take care of that.” He glanced at Ray and Fraser as he turned to leave, grinning. “Good meeting you, Ray. And I'm looking forward to hearing in person about how you and Fraser's other friend Ray met. You'll tell it so well.”

Ray, having zero clue as to how to respond to that, watched Turnbull leave, chaotic energy nearly visibly surrounding him, before shifting his attention back to Fraser. That certainly had been something. If anything, Fraser had underplayed his description of the man.

“Inspector,” Fraser looked like he was torn between saluting her and standing at full attention, before giving her a nod, hands clasped behind his very straight back. Ray wasn't sure if the parade rest thing was due to habit, actual respect, or a reaction to the power she was exuding.

So this was Fraser's boss. Man, if it had been Ray, he'd have picked a hotel over even one day here, because this woman. Was. Scary. She looked Ray up and down almost dismissively before turning back to Fraser. “I don't recall seeing any visitors on the schedule, Constable,” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Ah, no. That is, Ray isn't a visitor. Well, of course he is, to the extent that he doesn't live or work here, but he's not here on Consulate business.” Fraser took a breath before going on in a much less rambling fashion. “Inspector Thatcher, may I introduce Ray Kowalski. The apartment I'm moving to is in Ray's building, and he kindly offered to help transport my things.” Shifting his stance so he was angled toward Ray, he added, “Ray, this is Inspector Margaret Thatcher. She's in charge of the Consulate.”

Ray held out his hand, half-hoping she wouldn't take it, but too curious as to what he might get from her if she did to not try. He got the distinct feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking; the corner of her lip turned up in the slightest hint of a smirk as she reached out to shake his hand.

Wow. So if he thought she was powerful before they'd touched, he was one thousand percent sure now. It was still restrained, tightly coiled around her, but so very very there, and very very cold. Ray fought a shiver and after a second decided it was worth the risk to let a little of his own hidden power shine, warming his hand. Thatcher's other eyebrow raised, and her look shifted to one of consideration.

The entire exchange took seconds, but when she let go of his hand Ray felt like he'd run a mini-marathon. He didn't show it, just giving her his trademark cocky grin and nodded, “Ma'am.”

“Mr. Kowalski. I have to say I was pleased to hear that Constable Fraser had found more permanent lodging. The rooms here really aren't suited for anything but temporary guests.”

“Just glad I had the space, and Fraser's the kind of guy that's good for a building, y'know? Makes the neighborhood a safer place.”

The look Thatcher gave him convinced him that she knew very well safety wasn't the main reason he wanted Fraser close. Whatever. He also got the distinct impression that she was actually relieved to have him go which, considering what he now knew about her, made total sense.

She turned her attention to Fraser, and it felt like the air around Ray warmed a few degrees. “Just make certain your relocation doesn't affect your attendance. I expect you here on time.”

“Of course, Inspector. I wouldn't dream of letting it-”

“I'm sure you wouldn't, Fraser,” she interrupted. “Some of us are working _now_ , however, and don't have time to chit chat.”

Fraser's back straightened further, which was kind of impressive. “Of course not, Inspector. We'll just be going.”

She nodded to each of them before sweeping by, presumably to her office.

They both watched her go, then Fraser shook himself and looked at Ray. “Well. I suppose we'd better get going, then.”

Loading Fraser's (pitifully few) belongings took almost no time, and soon enough they were back on the way to Ray's place. Ray waited until they were well away from the Consulate before remarking, “So, I'm not sure if I should be impressed with you or think you're an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

Ray shrugged, grinning at how affronted Fraser had sounded. “Just, not many people would take up even a temporary residence in an ice dragon's lair, that's all.”

“That's rude, Ray. The Inspector may not be the friendliest of people, but that doesn't mean you should insult her.”

“Hey, no insult intended.” He cut a glance over to see Fraser's look of total disbelief. “What, why would that be an insult? Jeez, it's not like I called her a lizard or anything. Ice dragons are pretty powerful creatures. And very territorial. That's all I meant.”

Fraser blinked. Opened his mouth to speak. Closed it. Blinked again. “Wait. Do you mean that she's an _actual_ ice dragon? That wasn't some derogatory term?”

“You didn't know?” Ray asked, surprised. “Would have thought she'd have said something right off the bat, you living there and all. But yeah, I meant it. I knew something powerful had moved in around here awhile back, but the energy settled almost immediately, and there's never been any hint of trouble, so I didn't really look into it.” He thought for a moment. “Guess it makes sense now, me not feeling it was a priority. I mean, the Consulate's not really part of my territory, so we'd never have had a reason to meet or anything.”

“An ice dragon,” Fraser breathed out, sinking back into the passenger seat. “I'd no idea dragons even existed.”

“Stick around Chicago long enough, and you'll stop being surprised by what is and isn't real,” Ray told him.

“Have you? Gotten used it it, I mean.”

Ray considered the question, then shook his head. “You know what? I don't think I have.” He reached over to squeeze Fraser's knee. “Good thing I like surprises.”


End file.
